Athos
Athos is one of the main characters of d'Artagnan and Her Musketeers and the narrator and protagonist of Athos' Log: The Accounts of a King's Musketeer, which is the story of d'Artagnan and her Musketeers from Athos' viewpoint, Personality Athos usually has a stoic, calm, lay-back personality that some people would dismiss as rude or calculating. However, that is just him being his cool-headed self. Despite being calm most of the time, there were also times when Athos lost his cool-headed ideology. For instance, he lost his cool-level head when fighting the Duke of Savoy after believing him to be the reason why twenty of the Musketeers were killed. After he saw Aramis sleep with the Queen, Athos berated him for it. He also acts hot-headed when he believes something injustice has happened, as Athos angrily confronted Porthos' half-sister for torturing and using innocent young women. He was also infuriated with Grimaud when he had nearly killed his "brothers," lover and their unborn child. Due to being betrayed by Milady de Winter, Athos found it hard trusting people, including Cosette when her secret was related. However, he and Cosette later came to mutually respect each other, especially after Athos revealed to Cosette about his past with Milady. Though he distrusted several women, one exception was Constance Bonacieux, who he appears to have been friends with before the series began. When he learned that d'Artagnan was actually named Cosette, he reverted back to mistrusting her and coldly brushed her of, seeing her lies as a form of betrayal. However, Athos learned to accept she kept it a secret to protect herself in honor of her late father. Despite his hard demeanor, Athos deep down is very loyal to his loved ones, especially proving Porthos' innocence in one episode. She notes that Athos is a very tragic figure, as he had lost his brother and the love of his life. He is also a very skilled swordsman, his swordsmanship being rivaled with that of Cosette's, who can actually hold up against Athos. He was also an inspirational mentor, teaching Cosette to use her head and not his heart. Apart from his hardships with Lady De Winter, he held somewhat of a soft spot for her, something that Cosette mentions in her part of the story. Athos was also very protective of his friends and family. He became this towards Porthos when he was faced with trouble of his father and the danger he could be in. Another time with Aramis when he was at the mercy of the King's First Minster of War at the time, Comte de Rochefort. Athos is mostly protective over Cosette, being an older brother to her. Even after their reconciliation, he still tries to protect her, but on the missing chapters, Cosette tells him that he needs to back off just a smidge because she feels like he is overcrowding her. However, he still knows she can take care of herself because Cosette is a skilled swordswoman. She says that she likes the way Athos calls her "Sette," because he said it in a father-like manner and felt the same affection as she did her father. Physical Appearance D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers A Family that Lasts Forever Athos' Log: The Accounts of a King's Musketeer Quotes Relationships Trivia Category:Characters in D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers Category:Characters in A Family That Lasts Forever